I promise
by Anibella
Summary: This is just a oneshot for USUK. It is just a fluff story for the two. Boyxboy. Hope you like it. Have a great 4th of July.


P.O.V-England

Another year had past. Another year of torture. The time of year came around again. It was the 4th of July again. I was going to spend this day like he did every year. Alone.

America was probably going to have a blast. With fireworks, food, friends, and with no regrets. Well at least I'll be in peace with no one to bug me. The'll all be at America's brithday party. I wanted to go but I guess I wouldn't real belong there. I sigh as I get up and walk to my room and lay down.

At least I can get an extra hour of sleep. I've been to busy to get alot of sleep. I closed my eyes and seconds later I drifted away.

~~~~~~~~~~ America small child

"England let's go play a game." I look down and saw America's bright blue eyes looking straight at me. He had a hug smile on his face.

"What do you want to play. Hide and seek or tag.?" He shook his head at my games.

"What about soilder? We will be on the same side and we'll pretend to fight France." I smiled at his comment.

"Okay. Let's play. What is our plan America. Shall we attack queitly or be loud and out there."

England's dream

~~~~scene change~~~~~ America Tween

"Yo England what do you want to do." America was standing in the door way of the living room.

"America, I'm busy right now. We can go out t I eat later or something." America looked a little upset.

"You said that last time. England you never hang out with me anymore." He let out a sigh before he spoke again. "I'll be with Japan if you need me."

~~~~Scene change~~~~America teen

I watch as America walks down the hall, looking for his shoes. "We are going to be late America. Please hurry up."

"I can't find my shoes anywhere. Could I borrow a pair of shoes?" I nodded my head and walked to my room. I grabbed a pair of shoes that looked like they would fit him.

"Here you go. Try them on." America started smiling and looked like he was holding back a laugh. "What's so funny.

"Those are my shoes. There way to big to be yours." I smiled back realizing he was right. I blushed a little though.

"Hey I found your shoes. They wound up in my room." America just started laughing.

"I wounder how that happen? We have completely different size of feet." He grabbed the shoes out of my hand. "Well let us go to the meeting. I want to see how these things go. Bet they are boring." I smiled at him again.

"You have no idea. We left for the meeting

~~~~Scene change~~~~1776

It was a grim and rainy day when America walked up to me looking rather down. "America what's wrong." He looked down at his shoes before he spoke.

"England I...I'm declaring m...m..my independence. I'm sorry." I sat there in shock.

"What!? But..but why?" He just shook his head. He was holding back tears. "America why. Please tell me we can fixs this. " Looked like he didn't want to leave either.

"AMERICA ANSWER ME!" I tried not to shout but it slipped. He jumped in suprise.

"Because of all the rules you make me follow. Some of them don't work for me. I'm not you. Barely have my own personalty because of all the useless rules." At this point he was crying.

"I'll change them. Please don't leave." I started to sob. "Please"

"I'm sorry England, but I have made up my mind. Goodbye." I grabbed the back of his jacket as he started to leave the room.

"Do..don't leave. I can't watch you go. Please America." He just kept walking. My hand lost it's grip on jacket. I got up and ran in front of him. "I won't let you leave. Not with out a fight."

"I don't want to hurt you England, please let me go." I stood there being determined not to let him leave. He pushed me aside and left.

I fell on the floor and started to cry. Why. Why did you haft to leave me. I never asked for this.

~~~End of dream~~~present day

I woke up as I felt a pair of hands on my side. I opened my eyes slightly to see shining blue eyes above me. "Good morning sleepy head." It took me a second to realize it was America.

"America what are you doing here? How did you get into my house?" He smiled at me then answered.

"One it is my brithday and you never go to my party. So I decided to just hang with you today. Two I still have the key to your house. Also I found these." He held up a pair of shoes. My pair of shoes. "You can borrow these."

"Those are my shoes America." He smiled at me even more.

"Well then I found your shoes. I'm woundering how they ended up in my house." I tried not to laugh at his old reference.

"Haha America." He held out his hand and motioned for me to get up. "What do you have planned today America." He just put a finger over his lips. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up.

"Just get dressed really fast. Then I can show you... dude whats wrong. Where you crying."

"What. I don't think so. Why."

"Your face is stained with tears." I looked in mirror to see he wasn't lying. "What where you dreaming of.

"Nothing important." He glared at me.

"England tell me please Obviously it is if it made you cry." I shook my head. "Fine no surprise for you unless you tell me."

"Fine. It was about the day you left and declared your independence." I thought America was going to think I was week. But then he hugged me.

"You have no idea how bad I feel about that everyday. I want to come back but right now I can't. One day I will." A thought came to mind. I grabbed both sides of his face and press my lips to his. I clossed my eyes. Soon he moved his lips insink with mine.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you America. Don't leave again."

"I won't I promise. "


End file.
